Forever Rangers Mystic Alliance
by l-Storm-l
Summary: A new threat has fallen upon the galaxy, The rangers of the forever red mission are called together again and their numbers increase. What happens when the leader of the newest group of rangers isnt a red? Better yet, What happens when the leader of the mystic alliance is an old friend.
1. meeting the new Recruits

Kimberly Ann Hart- Age 30 height 5'1Amethyst Phoenix, Diana's shield, and bow. Gold shield with a large amethyst in the center, a bow made of rowan with amethyst tipped arrows. Uniform- Purple in color with gold accents, white elbow length gloves with purple design down them.

Angela Michelle Callaghan Age 19- height 5'4-Sapphire Gryphon, Minerva's Spear Spear of solid wood with a Sapphire spear head. Uniform- Blue in color with silver accents. White elbow length gloves with sapphire design down them. Black hair Blue eyes.

Celeste Lynn O'Bryan Age 22 height 5'2 Jade Dragon, Ceres Jade scythe, Bamboo tall scythe with jade blade, Uniform green with copper accents. White elbow length gloves with green design Looks- Red hair, green eyes

Valerie Marie Parker Age 23 height 5'5 Ruby Sphinx, Venus' whip- A chevron-ed whip made up of small ruby blades, red uniform with black accents. White elbow length gloves with red markings down them. Black with red highlights, deep brown eyes.

Felicity Rose Prell-Age 21Height 5'8, Kicks Connors ass first time meeting. Diamond Pegasus, Juno's daggers, Diamond bladed dagger in a platinum hilt. Uniform- White with platinum accents, Platinum short gloves with white markings around the top, Platinum ankle boots Blonde hair, Ice blue eyes.

Setting Opal Cliffs CA,

First ALL female ranger team

set the 3 years after Dino thunder Current team and have been fighting for 2 and a half years. Set 2008

Kim Background- She teaches high school/college Mythology and art, She moved to Opal cliffs to start teaching when she was 26 years old. While building her new home on a secluded area off of east cliff drive she came across 5 precious gemstone As she touched the amethyst stone it bonded with her speaking with her through the morphing grid. With the aid of billy she built the morphers and command center in the basement of her ocean view home. The cliff down one side opens into a hanger that leads into the command center but it can also be accessed from a hidden room with in her home. While teaching class one day her stone which hung in a necklace about her neck drew her to some students in her classes. She pulled them aside and they chose to take the power.

It had been a long week of monster fighting for one Kimberly Ann Hart, Her team slept in the rooms up stairs as all of them now went to the college she taught at. She smiled recalling how she met them, It was the first week of school and every time she got close to one of them the gem that hung around her neck seemed to vibrate with energy. One day she couldn't take it any more, she called them all into the classroom after school. In her hands she held a box of rowan, carefully telling them the mythology of 5 sacred stones destined to the goddesses themselves. They were created to pass to 5 women to fight the forces of evil and bring peace to the universe. That was almost 3 years ago. It was two and a half years that they had been fighting the powers Dionysus, and his team of vile demigods. It was three years ago that she returned to power under the morphing grid .

The computers around her began to buzz a sign that a call was coming in, she heard few words "Code Zordon." was all she could pick out. With quick typing she began to search the area for the distress signal. She could see the powers picking up all over the world quicker then lights being flickered on every morning. A code Zordon had been called and that meant All leaders were meant to report to the original command center. As the current team together she couldn't leave the rest of her team there.

With haste she sounded the alarm through the house raising the young adults from slumber, with in moments 4 young women made their way downstairs with Valerie in the lead.

"Whats up Professor. H?" Celeste calls out as they skidded to a halt behind the computers

"Gear up girls Pack for 2 weeks we are taking a trip." a smirk crossed Kim's face she wondered what the leaders of the other teams would think with her standing there with her team. She hadn't spoken to the other rangers save for billy since the Island adventure she and Jason took. Oh how she couldn't wait to see the look on their faces.

The girls rushed to get the things they would need. While she made sure the area around the old command center could handle her zords. She knew billy had also revamped the old command center so it could handle the teams in this situation. Their zords would give her team the speed they needed should they need to leave early but things had been quiet with exodus for months now so she wasn't too worried. Besides, she left billy in charge and he had access to the other semi current teams should they be needed. She quickly set them to auto pilot and punched in the coordinates, before going to gather up her own stuff.

With in hours they were on the road driving the 5 hours down to angel grove in Kim's Purple KIA Sorento. By the time they arrived the girls were exhausted and attitudes were not very present. They made their way to the desert and found the command center. Between driving and getting ready to leave it put them as the last ones there but they could see their zords along with familiars right by their sides. Once they were spotted the creatures made their way to their owners. A violet phoenix rested on Kim's shoulder. A white Pegasus walked next to felicity's side. A red sphinx made its way behind Valerie a small green dragon perched on Celeste's shoulder wrapping its tail down her arm, and lastly Angela found herself perching on top a large gryphon. Kim led the way with a smirk resting her face.

Inside the command center every red ranger that came before them was gathered in a circle talking while they waited for the leader of the new group when the group walked in all turned to look leaving three red rangers dropping their jaws at the person they saw. The rest seemed to gawk at not only a female leader and an entire team of females joining their normally all male mission but the fact that these women had creatures unbeknownst to man before..

" hey guys, I heard you were waiting for me" Kim smirked not only was she not a red, but she hadn't seen the three original leaders in years.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, Where have you been for the past 12 years?" Rocky yelled before engulfing the petite woman into a hug. He was the first of the three to recover. Jason was the second and soon joined them. Tommy stood there just watching the woman who strolled in like she owned the place.

On the other side of the room Conner was trying to make himself known. He quickly approached the easiest looking of the 4 to approach seeing as she just had a Pegasus not something with teeth

"hey there gorgeous, How would you like to room with me" and with in seconds flat felicity had him on his back and pinned with her foot on his throat. The quick movements cause both Tommy and Jason's jaws to drop even more then when they had seen Kim first appear. One of her rangers was faster then they ever thought anyone could be and that scared them both just a bit.

''You, couldn't handle me boy" the youngest of the rangers purred dangerously.

"enough Licy, let the poor boy up even if he was being stupid" Kim had to chuckle out as the looks of all of the red rangers turned back to her. "What?" she asked

Andros was the next to step forward " greetings leader of the mythic alliance" he bowed gently

"we were under the impression that red was always the leader" this too caused Kim to chuckle

" not if you know mythology. Amethyst was once a girl, protected by Dianna from Dionysus. She was turned into a stone statue and in offering of peace Dionysus who found the statue beautiful, poured wine over the stone turning it into the color we know it as today" she smirked as more jaws seemed to drop. Tommy's especially.

In Tommy's head he was impressed. Even if he hadn't spoken to the woman before him in years she had grown into something quite exquisite, the legend of amethyst and how it became what it is today couldn't have fit a better person, She was always strong, and always beautiful, yet now she had hardened like stone.

Kim on the other hand knew she couldn't afford to mess up. She was the first pink ranger and the only female leader with an all female team. So far she had kept herself up quite nicely but how long before they knew she would mess up.

"so, What are we up against this time boys." Kim asked her hands moving to her hips as her girls stood behind her in v formation once again all of the boys gawked at the sight of strength before them. Each and every one of the girls looked like they could be picked up and broken. Felicity proved they were as ready to stand and fight as the big boys.

"the Andromeda system has some disturbances happening, Creatures are showing up and taking over planets leaving them barren and uninhabitable" Andros spoke pointing out in a diagram 2 planets that have already been taken over that orbit the largest star in the system. "We received an urgent SOS 3 days ago. The creatures are no longer looking at taking out the planets themselves one at a time. Our informant, Lady Galaleia has watched her galaxy lose planet after planet and know that hers is next. If they wipe out her home, than that entire galaxy will be lost. She is the last strong hold and she has begged for our service." he stopped there and let Tommy and Jason take over

"As with the last mission, I cannot ask any of you to put your lives on the line for this, If you go, it will be of your own doing. The Mega-ship leaves here in 1 hour. There is no guarantee that we will survive this mission. Are you willing to sacrifice your life to do what we as rangers are meant to do?" Tommy as always a strong leader spoke. Kim was quite impressed but she knew she was going, and she knew her team would be there along side of her. They had been fighting together for almost three years, their skills were honed together and they knew where each and every weakness they had was.

"what are we waiting for," Kim spoke up her voice quiet but strong "every moment we spend here we take precious time that could risk the lives of others. I am a ranger, it is my duty to protect the innocent from evil. Our identities unknown to the world we reap no reward" she started before her team picked up with the rest of it.

"we are chosen by the power for our hearts, our minds, our souls," Angela started wisely

"We use our power only as needed and we take it no farther then required." Valerie stepped up next confidently

"We use our power not for personal gain but for growth of the world." Celeste's gentle voice spoke

"We were given a gift to use and that gift is giving us an opportunity to show the universe what we are made of." Felicity finally spoke with a strength that a leader would posses

"If we die on this mission then we die for the greater good." Celeste spoke once more

"All of our lives will end somewhere," Angela put in her last two cents

"I would rather die fighting then sick and alone in my bed." Valerie once more spoke with confidence

"So, Who's in?" Felicity stared the men down, this left Kimberly to smile, For how different and unique each girl on her team was, They all shared a common goal, they each followed well in her footsteps.

The men were speechless at the women before them, Maybe that was why there was always a woman on each and every team, They could say things that reached out and gave the men strength. They created that primal urge to protect and fight for what they care about. A series of sounds erupted as each and every one of the leaders agreed to the mission. This left three men to watch in awe as the group united under the power of 5 very brave and intelligent women.

As the groups boarded the mega-ship, an excitement and awe filled the place. Since the last red mission a few new faces had been added and none of the guys dared to call any of them rookies. Rooms were made up from longest serving to shortest serving and since no one had known Kimberly and her entire team would be there a few rooms had to be moved around. With only one room to spare they ended up fitting all four girls into that one room but Kimberly was left with out a room. This didn't bother her instead she smiled at Andros.

"Don't worry about me, I will find something" she winked at him, she knew there was a couch around that none of the guys could ever fit on, but that would be perfect for her.

"Next question, What is there for a training room, I would like to get my girls in for their morning routine since a 5 hour drive was not what we expected this morning." she smirked and Andros nodded.

"There is a training room as well as weight room down the north corridor near the kitchens. I would like for all of us to spend the next 2 weeks that we are traveling to get to know the fighting skills of our group. We do not need a loss like last time and we will be fighting in groups. Those groups will be key to surviving this mission. You have 1 hour to drop your stuff at your room and change. We meet in the training room and we begin." with that Andros took off towards the captains quarters. Tommy pulled Kimberly aside with he and Jason.

"Kim, I want you to have my room, I can room with Jason, I know you were planning on the couch but we can get a second bed in his room. We need all the rest we can get" Jason stood back nodding in agreement

"Thanks Tommy, as long as you sure it wont put you out" she was still caring but part of her knew that she would need the rest that the common room wouldn't give her. She had to be both a leader, and a follower. She needed her team to survive this and that meant she would be pushing them harder then she had ever pushed before

"Never Kim" was all he said before turning "Come on lets show you your room since you are by far a rookie." she had to glare at him for that statement

"as I saw it my 'rookies' kicked your rookies ass" she smirked and followed until he lead her to one of the master suites once she entered she smiled at the elaborateness of it all. She couldn't help but notice the Green white and black decor, It was very obvious that it was once Tommy's room " Thanks again, I really appreciate it"

Tommy on the other hand was also glad she had taken the room, granted he had given it to her for the time being but It was his room and it would allow him access. When he was ready to talk she would have nowhere to run.

Kim quickly changed not bothering to look around too much because she wanted to get back to the training. They were already quite a few hours behind schedule.


	2. Setting the bar

For once, Kim and the girls were the first ones in the training room, they knew what their leader expected of them so they were all in black yoga pants with a workout bra that matched their colors. Their hair was all french braided tightly pulling it back out of their face.

"Just like every morning Ladies, 10 minutes warm up, start at a jog for 2 minutes, Run for 1 minute Jog for 2 minutes Repeat. We will stretch and then go at a 4-1 melee Rotating after 5 minutes and then repeat. After that I want to begin our stretches and a cool down." Kim said and the other girls nodded. The warm up began it was over rather quickly, they stretched before getting into position, as always the youngest went first They all surrounded the blonde Aries moving quickly, Felicity was forced to block all for teammates at once her body ducking and evading just as much as she was blocking. Before they knew it the alarm sounded the 5 minute mark and they flawlessly went into going after Angela. It was true this girl was the brains of the group, and the second youngest. She moved with calculation rather then flow but each block kept the hits from attacking. Next was Celeste, the redhead moved flawlessly into the center to begin evading and blocking.

About half way through the first round Tommy and Jason made their ways to the training room to practice early but they were floored at the amazing routine before them. When ever they trained their teams it was always one on one. When the alarm sounded they watched the effortless transition between Celeste and Valerie the oldest of Kim's team save for herself. Valerie was the other red and she had the ability to be a leader but it was quite obvious who was the true leader.

Finally the last transition in the first round came, Tommy and Jason were in awe as Kim was taken on, her body moving with the grace she had always had, Her unlike the others managed to get in a few good hits herself causing them to evade while fighting. To be honest the training was quite amazing if you asked either of the boys. By this time more reds were starting to come in and they were gazing on the 5 women in the center of the room.

The second round was just as impressive as the first, None of the women seemed to stop for the entire training by the time Kim was in the center of the melee for the last time every ranger in the mega-ship was gawking at them. Kim could only smirk as she noticed the others. She pushed herself for the last leg of the battle while it was quite obvious she was getting tired. Finally the last alarm rang and they started their cool down. While they ran around the room all the girls felt as if they were on cloud 9, every single jaw was on the ground and they even overheard Jason Tommy and rocky debating on if Kim and her girls could take them down.

Finally the 10 minute jog was up and that left the girls to their stretches. They stood in front of the group with grins on their faces.

"Its all yours Andros" Kim winked as she pulled an arm across her chest the girls followed.

"wow, that was... Impressive Ms. Hart" Andros watched her "how long have you been doing this... routine?" most of the men were still in awe the only ones that seemed to have regained their senses were the older rangers

"That's our every morning routine and has been since we started as a team together. I am all for making sure all of my girls can defend themselves in large groups as I remember quite often being surrounded and quite often getting pinned in one way or another" Kim smiled and Andros nodded

"well if you aren't too tired, would you care to lead the rest of us today?" it was truly a sincere question and it made Kim smile

"Of course," she turned to her girls" its time we get some real training in, they don't know your strengths. They don't know your weaknesses, that puts you in advantage but don't get too cocky I can guarantee they didn't get here with out being able to kick some butt. Keep moving, I wont make you do your warm up run." she turned to the rest of them, "Go, Jog 2 minutes, run 1, Jog 2 minutes run 1 Jog 2 run 1 jog 1 Meet back here and we will split into groups while you stretch." she smirked and looked back to her girls this was going to be fun and it was going to show the guys that they could handle their own. She had much confidence in her girls.

When the guys returned from their run they started stretching really good and Kim started going through splitting them up. She knew she would take on her original teammates and Andros, they were the most skilled and could match her the best, if she took the younger ones she wouldn't be training herself. Once the stretching was done they got into their groups.

"Now you begin the training. There are 5 per group. My girls will be the first in the center the rest are the first to attack, You will attack until the alarm sounds. The next person will be ranger who has been in the least amount of time. Each person will take 2 turns in the center resulting in a 50 minute workout I hope you are all ready" she grinned and pointed to Andros "You're up" she winked

Andros was not to bad, But he struggled quite a bit and was fighting his ass off to keep from getting pounded into the ground by the other 4. he was glad when the 5 minute alarm went off and quickly took his spot as a fighter while rocky defended.

Once again rocky was struggling as fists and feet came at him, he noticed that Kim was one hell of a player as she hit almost double the amount of times as anyone else. She found ever weak spot in his stance managing to put him on the ground For a split second. Before the bell rang.

Tommy took over in the center and Kim smirked. She refused to hold anything back against him and neither did Jason or rocky, this was a hard fight for him and he knew it but he managed to stave off most of their blows. To say he was ready when the bell rang was an understatement. Kim pushed Jason in the middle indicating that she would take last.

Jason once again got everyone's best. And he like Tommy managed to stave off most of the blows until Kim managed to get a good uppercut in after he blocked two previous punches from her, She was fast and it made him want to give it all back to her. Finally the bell sounded once more and Kim smirked with her girls she took it easy for the most part, now she knew she could go all out.

Kim shifted into the middle effortlessly, Andros had seen how she had been fighting and let all out, Tommy knew her capability's rivaled the rest of them long before she had been training like this and he too went all out. What surprised them all was that even with them pushing themselves to take her down she still managed to floor rocky and Andros. Tommy and Jason converged on her at the same time and she managed to duck and flip back catching Jason in the jaw before she sprung off her feet and landed her shoulder into Tommy's gut. He never had the chance to see it coming leaving him sprawling on the ground with Kim catching herself from the blow and doing a front layout over his head just in time for the bell to ring. She smirked seeing the guys continue to lay there and then looked around. The scene around her was pretty similar, the guys were exhausted leaving the girls standing

"Okay, I guess we have had enough training for today?" she smirked down at Tommy who was still breathless he just managed to nod as did the rest of her group. This caused Kim to chuckle as she held out a hand to help Tommy up

"wow Kim, and to think you had already done an hour of that before us" Tommy Jason and rocky all nodded in agreement with Andros statement.

"that's what happens when your workouts get interrupted to fight the bad guys." she shrugged and pushed them all to go run "Go cool down before your muscles start to freeze up. Same as before then we come and stretch"

her and the girls decided to jog with the guys who were all seriously lagging behind. When the jog was finished they stretched slowly and the guys fell down flat on the ground breathing heavily Angela who had been in Connors group sat down next to him

"Just think a couple weeks keeping up with this and you might be good enough to take on felicity" she chuckled at the look on Connors face he shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Yea right, I think she could take Dr. O and I know for sure Ms. Hart could. She already did and she was supposed to be defending" he felt defeated and Andros sat up looking around.

"Kim," Andros said as he turned to look at her "I think your idea for training is great, Can it help in two weeks." he was curious as to the woman's thoughts

"well, 2 weeks isn't much, me and the girls have been doing it for years. But I am sure it couldn't hurt" she looked around curiously, the girls seemed to have done well, and that made her proud.

"What do you think of keeping our groups like this. There is dynamic between the girls and the guys, It also will help the guys give an immediate form of protection and keep them on their toes" Andros made some good observations

"I agree, each of your girls, even if they aren't reds are leaders Kim. I have never seen anything so strong as your group but if we can split that up and give that strength to the others then we stand a large chance That can put us at the head and we will take down the big guy," Jason piped in,

Tommy was sitting back pensive. Kim had definitely honed her skills and he truly felt safe knowing that this was the most current team of earth.

" I think that might work. Its going to take more then once a day to get you guys up to par though. We don't have enemies to fight right now, so instead of 1 a day practices I want to go to 3 if not 4, when our group last exodus we went from 1 a day to 2 a day just to keep up. You guys aren't keeping up your learning it all in 2 weeks, we need to do this as much as possible."

"Kim's right"Tommy nodded in agreement "the last time half of us fought it was against king Mondo on the moon. Yes we have had a couple teams since than but that still leaves less then 5 of the guys who have fought monsters in the past 10 years. Monsters have never gotten easier over time. So we need to be fighting as much as possible."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~tk~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening after the second practice the guys were exhausted as they moved from the showers to the kitchen to get food. The girls once again were the first ones out of the showers and had already started dinner when half of the guys trudged in and sat at the table unmoving. Feeling sorry for the others Celeste and Angela went to work getting ice and rice bags for the guys Valerie and felicity worked to put together salad and chicken penne with feta cheese and marinara. Kim alone was working on mixing up a drink, citric acid, Salt, sugar and and iced tea base. It would help replenish their electrolytes while tasting good at the same time. For added flavor she added 2 cups of cranberry juice and half a cup of lemon juice, it was definitely a tart drink, but the girls eventually learned to love it. When Tommy and Jason finally got in they too sat down and Kim placed a glass each in front of them before sitting on the edge of the table

"drink up. You're going to be feeling this the rest of the night." she stole a couple bags of ice and stood up to hold them between both boys shoulder blades. Causing them to moan. Rocky came in last and kissed Kim on the cheek before sitting down and putting his head on the table

"Jesus woman, What did you do to me, I think I would rather lay down and sleep then eat." rocky admitted, this drew a laugh from Kim

"Oh come on boys, We do that twice a day as is. Just think about tomorrow when we have both full workouts weather you are tired or not. If you don't block me and the girls will kick every single one of your asses." she heard a groan from everyone and moved the ice to the thighs of Tommy and Jason Replacing the ice between their shoulder blades with a heated rice bag drawing another moan

"I think we are already bruised to no end Kim" Jason piped up as the girls began to serve dinner to the unmoving guys.

"well you better heal fast then hmm" Kim smiled and stole a piece of chicken off of Tommy's plate quick as it was sat down in front of him.

Dinner went over quite well, and then most of the guys went off to relax in their rooms. Tommy stayed behind as did Jason Kimberly was cleaning up and told the girls if they wanted to go they could so they went.

"Kim, how did you get back in, What happened" Jason was the first to ask he was curious.

"Well, I live in Opal Cliffs CA, after the Pan Global's I went to college and became a teacher. I teach mythology and Art. When I moved to Opal Cliffs there weren't homes, I had the extra money to buy land right on the ocean so I did. As we were excavating for the foundation I came across a few stones, I contacted billy and we found that they had the power in them. The first one bound to me instantly and so I built my house big enough to cater to the rangers and my power chamber. Since I live on the cliff its self the hanger was an easy enough build. I got extra funding and technology from billy and he helps me out occasional. He is running Opal Cliffs while I am here and he is ready to call upon the Dino thunder rangers in Reef-side should anything happen but exodus became very quiet a few weeks ago so hopefully evil will remain at bay for a while. We still have our power though, so I don't think he is gone for good." She didn't take her eyes off of what she was doing while she answered, so she missed the wide eyed look that Tommy had.

"Opal Cliffs, that's with in a half an hour drive of Reef-side, I didn't know you were the leader of we would have offered our assistance" Tommy spoke up quickly watching Kim with a newly appreciative look. He couldn't believe she managed to keep the fights so condensed. Reef-side hadn't even heard of them until a few months back.

"Wow Kim, I am impressed. You've done good for you and those girls, not to mention they scare me if they are anywhere near as good as you at fighting." Jason had to state as he remembered just how fast felicity was when Conner asked the girl to room with him. It was hard fitting 4 beds into that room but they managed it took both him and Tommy maneuvering them but they did it. "Well, I think I am going to go Hit the hay, " he winked at Tommy who seemed like he wasn't really ready to leave Kim yet.

"Night big bro" said Kim as Tommy just waved. Tommy stood up to move behind Kim leaning over to see if she needed help.

"Want any help?, You wash? Ill dry?" he was so close that he could smell her perfume. He watched Kim closely taking in every single movement she made as she wiped off the next plate before handing it to him with a smile

"you asked for it" she through him a playful wink and went back to cleaning the dishes Tommy dried them and put them away. They worked amicably for a few minutes.

"so how did things go with that one guy" Tommy asked quietly hoping Kim would answer.

"He left." she didn't go into detail but Tommy could see her shutting down on him, there was a story behind her words that he was determined to get

"You can tell me if you want to" he watched her reaction. The stiffening of her shoulders as she remembered

"It happened a long time ago, Its history Tommy, Maybe after the mission Please" She finally turned to him her eyes pleading with him not to push her on this. He only nodded and moved his hand to her shoulder

"I am here if you ever want to tell me Kim, No more hard feelings," it was true he wasn't completely over the way she broke his heart but he had long since come to the realization that regardless of what she did, he loved her and he wanted her to be happy.

"thanks Tommy" she noticed they were done with the dishes and just standing in the dimly lit kitchen. "Walk me to my... I mean your old room?" she smiled up at him hoping to mask the previous hurt in her own eyes.

"as you wish beautiful" he winked down at her and held out an arm. They went out the western doors of the kitchen and turned to make the trek down the hall. He made sure to open the door which clearly let her know he still had access. With the way the rooms were set up hers looked out directly into the living area and Tommy would have to pass through the living area to get to Andros' room which he now shared " here we are" he looked down at her and smiled. She was still everything he remembered her to be

"Thanks Tommy, so, I guess I will see you and the rest of the guys bright and early tomorrow, My training starts at 8 am sharp. Don't be late, you will get called out and given double. I don't play favorites" She smirked and spoke in her best professor voice. This caused Tommy to chuckle

"and just what will my punishment be Ms. Hart, detention with the teacher?" while it was true they were flirting helplessly he couldn't help but push her buttons

"For your information Dr. Oliver its Professor Hart. And I promise I can find something that equals the crime" she winked before sliding backwards into the bedroom.

"Do I get bonus points if I tell you the bathtub in that room has jets and is the only one in the ship?" he toyed and watched her retreat.

"I told you I don't play favorites, even if I am getting spoiled mercilessly by you giving up your room. Does that mean you are going to begging me to let you use it?" she was curious.

"Nah, I wont beg, Its still my room Kim" he blew a kiss and turned to walk away "Night beautiful, Sleep tight. See you in the morning" he walked away before she could dispute the fact that he shouldn't let himself in.

She sighed and shook her head before closing the door. She made her way to the bed and looked around. Maybe a jacuzzi soak would be nice. Then again she wanted sleep. She determined that the Soak could wait until tomorrow. Quickly changing she climbed into the bed and sighed. Sleep quickly took her and the last thought that crossed her mind was how good her bed smelled. It smelled like him.


	3. Mending hearts

The next morning Kim found herself up just as early as she was every morning, 5 am may have seemed early given she had fallen asleep around 11 but it was her schedule and she was used to it. She knew the girls wouldn't be up for another 2 hours and ready for training by 8 so she could get her own workout down and out. She chose to get a quick shower first and then head down to the kitchen to start coffee. When she got there she was surprised it was already on, She poured herself a cup and smiled it tasted delicious in the morning. She took her coffee with her to the training area and found herself looking at Tommy going at the punching bag.

"an here I thought you would be too sore to train this morning" the smirk was very noticeable in her voice as she moved closer

"you make it sound like no one can take you Kim" the jest in his own voice met hers. He paused and held the bag "Wanna give it a go one on one?"

"You weren't even able to take me down with 4 of you against me Tommy, What makes you think one on one will be any better" she set her coffee down and moved closer her movements held a grace and deadliness that they didn't when she was first a ranger.

"yea well, I also had to fight against Andros, rocky, and Jason before hand." he couldn't tear his eyes off of her, the way she moved and smirked she was baiting him and he knew it but he couldn't stop falling into her trap.

"Excuses excuses Dr. Oliver" Kim moved closer so she was right in front of him. She pulled a scrunchy from her wrist and tied her hair back. "If you're so certain, then lets do it? What are your stakes?" she cooed at him

"hmm well lets see, If I win, I get my room when ever I want it, no complaints." he leaned in close so she could feel the breath of his words on her cheek

"Fine, If I win, You do what ever I ask for the remainder of this trip. No questions asked." She smirked closing the distance enough so their lips almost briefly touched before pulling back "deal?"

"good luck with that pinky, But deal" Tommy said with a smirk as he grabbed her hand to shake confirming the bet.

Kim took a step back and took her stance, Tommy followed and then it was on, a few well planned kicks started Kim off on a good lead but Tommy quickly got into the rhythm of it all and started giving Kim a run for her money. One on one they were fairly evenly matched, especially with Kim not having warmed up enough yet. But alas she got the upper hand when she aimed a knee to his ribs Luckily for him his determination one out. He grabbed her thigh and pulled her closer to him while he swept her other leg sideways with his thigh. Both of them went down and his hands went up to her wrists thoroughly pinning her to the mats with his body pressed full length against hers both of them were breathless from the fight and the situation didn't help any.

"I would say that is my win, wouldn't you" Tommy's smirk caught her eye, and she knew he had beaten her in their little game. She tried to arch off the floor and hopefully throw him off but his knees spread wide under her thighs kept her pretty pinned down.

"alright alright, you win, Now get off!" she tried to push but her heart wasn't into it, the truth was her arousal was overcoming anything else

"now why should I, after all you seemed so sure you could beat me earlier, could it be, I know just which buttons to push to bring the all mighty amethyst ranger to her knees?" he leaned in whispering in her ear. He only chuckled at the tremble her body gave though he knew if he didn't get off of her soon he would need a very cold shower very quickly.

"Tommy, If you don't, then I may very likely do something we both might regret later in this trip" Kim pleaded with him begged him as he teased. She could feel his hard body pressing down on her and it had been so long since a man touched her in this way that it was driving her to the brink of madness

"oh, and what might that be?" his words were breathy, he could nearly taste her arousal as she squirmed beneath him, it would appear as if he wasn't the only one in need of a cold shower thank god no one was due up for another hour. "because from my vantage point, there isn't anything you can do" he leaned down and whispered against her lips threatening to kiss her and yet never pushing past it at the same time

she leaned up to close the distance but he pulled back just in time keeping their lips just mere millimeters apart, Both of them wanted it and he was having fun watching how much she needed it

"Beg for it Kim" he whispered once more his eyes watching her face as she struggled with her emotions, and her lust.

"please Tommy, Just once." she pleaded with him her lust filled eyes opening to watch him while her legs wrapped around his hips.

"It will never be just once Kim" he pinned both of her wrists in one hand and slid his freehand down her arm and side to her hip to hoist her into his lap better "If this is what you want you need to make me believe this is what you want" he whispered once more against her lips

"Please Tommy, Kiss me, I need it. I need you Please" she begged her eyes closing in defeat while she caught her lower lip between her teeth. She had given in, She had said those words so needfully but she knew they were the truth.

The sight of her teeth gnawing at her lower lip nearly drove him crazy he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her as if his life depended on it. When he started to draw back and she whined he went back in kissing her deeper, More passionately. She managed to squirm one hand out of his grip and it went to dig into the short spikes of his hair pulling him closer. Finally he broke the kiss and sat back leaving her laying there panting for a moment almost dazed

" it will never be just once Kim" he repeated and looked down at her hoping she understood exactly what he meant

"I don't want it to be just once Tommy I never have. I was just too embarrassed to ever say it after I ended it" she sat up looking at him closely "so does this mean I have to share my room when ever you want it now?" she smirked hoping he would keep up with his end of the deal even if it was because she lost

"You bet beautiful, I cant wait to have my bathtub back" he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before standing and holding out a hand to help her up

"you know this means I expect more out of you today right? And I say we push it up to 3 practices today 8 am, 1 pm and 5pm each an hour long" she was right back to business and he was determined to put a stop to that

"we will see, First Showers" he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and they headed towards the locker room showers, no one was up yet so it shouldn't be a problem to use the

Inside the locker room there were a few open showers and a few partitioned off showers. They chose the partitioned off showers just in case someone decided to walk in and use the lockers. Kim was the first in the water and moaned as soon as the heat hit her skin

"and here I thought a cold shower would be better" Tommy teased again as he turned in the stall letting the water hit his own skin,

"pretty confident you got under my skin aren't you" she harrumphed at him and rolled her eyes

"Confidence has nothing to do with it, I had you begging that's all that I needed right there" he grinned at her and flicked some of his cold water over on her.

"Tommy!" she squealed just as the door opened

"am I interrupting something" Jason said with a knowing smirk on his face, Kim just glared over her shower stall at him trying hard not to blush

"Only Tommy spraying me with cold water." she huffed

"and me beating Kim in a spar," Tommy had to pipe in which got him sprayed with Kim's hot water causing him to chuckle.

"Oh how I would have loved to see that, What did you do?" Jason asked intrigued

"you know, a little of this, a little of that, I just know what buttons to push and when" he threw a wink at Kim as he lathered up his body under the cool spray, thank god the cold water had gotten him under control or else he couldn't have faced his best friend at that moment. His eyes flicked back to Kim and watched her as she turned her back to both of them and lathered up her hair and body. He let out a silent groan and turned the water a hair colder. "Jason What time is it?"

"about 6:30, we have an hour and a half until the first training session." he groaned and stepped into the shower on the other side of Tommy Reaching over to grab some body wash where his hand brushed the icy water "Jesus Christ Tommy, cold enough?" Jason teased and had to chuckle" Maybe I should let you two be?" this only got him sprayed down with the icy water

"Maybe you need one as well, you know to cool down those thoughts?" Tommy joked as he heard Kim's shower turn off. He caught her out of the corner of his eye and he paused the spray still hitting Jason

"ah. AH, Mercy! Tommy Get that damned thing off of me" Jason yelled noticing Tommy's blank stare at the first pink ranger. "Fucker!" Jason turned on the water and sprayed Tommy in the face to get his attention which got the water off him finally "Jesus!" Jason huffed before watching Kim walked out "She really has you tied up in knots doesn't she?" he turned his spray up and turned it back on himself

"yea... she is something..." Tommy was still only half paying attention as he hurried up and turned off the water "I better head up and get some food. Before killer practice right?" he grinned and waved to Jason as he went to get dressed.

He entered the locker room area just in time to watch Kim slide her pants over a lacy thong and he had to shake his head

"you keep dressing like that and we aren't going to make it through this mission." he whispered as he walked up behind her and grabbed his tee-shirt from the bench next to her

"You keep noticing and that's your problem" she smirked as she turned around her workout bra in place leaving her most of her torso bare. She trailed a finger down his chest before lifting her finger to his nose "see you at breakfast handsome. Don't take too long" she purred before turning and grabbing her towel and walking out towards the kitchen for breakfast.

Tommy was left standing and gawking.

Within minutes Tommy was in the kitchen watching Kim make scrambled eggs, bacon, Sausage, and pancakes for breakfast. Her girls were already up, dressed and helping her by setting the table and plating up the food she made.

Kim couldn't help but smile as she saw felicity and Conner finally getting along. She flipped the pancakes into the warmers and went to pull the scrambled eggs off the stove so she could put them in the warmers too. Tommy snuck up and stole her spatula to work on the sausage and bacon while she did that

"i think we are eating 10 times better on this mission Kim, thanks for that, you and your girls are amazing" Tommy whispered to her just as Jason and rocky came in

"God I love you Kim," rocky said as he got a plate and started digging in and soon the place was filling up.

"Professor H, I can take over cooking, I am sure Conner would help me right?"felicity said hopeful looking over at Conner who she hoped would help.

"Yea absolutely, You and Dr O need to eat still and we are done." Conner said as he stood up and helped felicity take her plate to the sink.

"Thanks Licy, we shouldn't need too much more" Kim smiled and handed off the spatulas to the two younger rangers while she hooked her arm in Tommy's "come on Dr O, you need to eat" she grinned using Conner's nickname to tease him. They sat down and ate peaceful. The rest of the girls did the dishes and by 7:45 they were all headed down to the gym to begin their first work out of the day.


End file.
